the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wow Elise
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following And She's Blind I Was Unprepared Save Her She's Alive Wow Elise 108 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 2 years ago Elise woke up in Elaina's room, looking around. "I'm alive? I'm not in her mind.... I'm alive!" She giggled, holding up her hands. "It's... hard to see..." she mumbled, looking around and squinting. She went to open a door. Locked. She turned to the other door, opening it. "Cool, it's open." She smiled happily and walked down the hall in some direction, her arms outstretched. She was walking almost blindly, hoping that someone would see and help her. (Please save her) Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Molony hadn't had much to do in terms of activities or things to do. His tenure at the Society was comprised of sitting in his tent in the main hall, rambling to himself and reading the writings on his skin. Though it wasn't anything to complain about; he had a roof over his head, three meals a day and the uncaring stares of the Lodgers as they passed him. With his time, he barely had met any of them, save for Jekyll, Radcliffe and Charricthran. He wasn't sure that the latter was even a resident of the building. Suffice to say, many of the Lodgers were no doubt confused by his presence. Many had repeatedly asked Jekyll as to why Molony was here, but garnered no response from him. Molony knew, of course; because it was written all over him. So, to perhaps gather a rapport with his fellow residents, Molony had wandered through the Society hallways and corridors in search of a Lodger to converse. Luckily he literally bumped into one. "Oh, begging your pardon, miss." Molony apologised. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise looked at the man she ran into, squinting slightly. "Oh, it's no problem. Um... I don't think I know where I am, exactly. Can you lead me to the... infirmary?" She said, pausing frequently between her words. She was trying to find the right thing to say while digging through her... "Jekyll"'s memories to figure out what was happening. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "The infirmary? This place has an infirmary?" Molony thought aloud. "Er... well I'm not sure where it is... How come you don't know where you are?" Amnesiac probably. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She sighed. "I hit my head a little bit ago, I'm still recovering, but I mostly meant I don't know where I am in the building." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago There was a moment of silence. Molony searched his book for this girl. Amnesiac... Amnesiac... "Is your name Elise by any chance?" Molony asked rather standoffish. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The girl shrugged. "Hell if I know." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Right. Well, if memory serves..." Heh, clever... "I think the infirmary is this way." Molony replied, pointing to a corridor to the left. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She rolled her eyes at the joke. "I can't see." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Amnesiac, humourless and blind. "You can't... see." Molony repeated, rather sarcastically. "Right, well, luckily there's someone who has a functioning pair of eyes." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She scowled. "I can see, but everything is blurry." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Amnesiac, humourless and drunk. "Alright, come on then." Molony replied, outstretching a hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She looked at his blurry hand, disgusted. "I'm not holding your hand." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Then you're going to have trouble finding the infirmary, aren't you?" Molony retorted. He looked down at it. His hand wasn't particularly dirty; maybe she just didn't like touch. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The brunette scowled. "I don't need your help." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Eheh, my book says otherwise." Molony returned. "From your blurry vision I'm assuming you need spectacles?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She nodded. "I suppose I do." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Right, so how do you intend to get to the infirmary, which you don't know where it is located, if you can't see properly?" Molony rhetorically asked. "So, shall we find your glasses?" He outstretched his hand again. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'll find someone else to help," she grumbled. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Why?" he asked quickly. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Because I don't like you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Why?" he asked quickly. Again. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Because." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Molony rolled his eyes. "Because? That's not a reason... that's just an excuse. I'm trying to help, and you're refusing. Granted you don't know me, fair 'nuff; but it's pretty rude, missy." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I don't know anyone," she growled, "but I don't like or trust you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "But... but why? What have done to make you not like nor trust me? I've been civil if anything." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "You act like you know my name when I haven't even existed before, and you're sarcastic." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Well, when you have a book written on your body that tells you everything about the world and it's people, you tend to get a little sardonic." Molony replied. "As an example, I know that you're a Hyde. But you already knew that. Didn't you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise frowned. "What do you mean, it's written all over your body?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Molony sighed, and lifted up his shirt. Tattooed upon his torso and arms from birth, the thousands upon thousands of lines of black writings were clear as day. "See? Oh, no wait you can't. Glasses." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "You just look really dark skinned to me." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Well, perhaps if we find those glasses of your's you can look upon your history and future? And not keep bumping into walls as you find the infirmary?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Um, hello." Said a voice from the nearby, very nearby staircase. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Elise looked around, squinting. "Uh... hi?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "You seem familiar, have we met?" The girl's voice moved closer, a black, brown and blue murky pillar that barely resembled a human form in her sight. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Elise smiled. "If we have, I wouldn't remember," she shrugged. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh, well I'm Catt. Nice to meet you!" Cat held out a hand to shake one of her already outstretched ones. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Elise shook the blurry stick. "Nice to meet you too!" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Catt stood there awkwardly for a minute trying to think of something she could say. "So... what are you doing?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "I'm trying to figure out where I am..." she shrugged. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Hello, Elise," greeted Lewis from where he stood near the banister. "It's been awhile." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise looked up at the blurry figure, squinting. "Do I know you? I can't see you very well, so I can't tell..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "It's Lewis," said Weir. "Do you recall the last time we spoke?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She ran her fingers through her brown hair, closing her eyes. "I don't think I do, sir," she shrugged apologetically. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "I see. Do you know where you are, who you are...where your glasses are?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She paused for a while, searching her "Jekyll"'s memories for the right words. "I'm at the Society... I know I'm a Hyde, and apparently my name is Elise... and no, I don't know where my glasses are." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Ah, well." Can't be helped, then. "I'm the doctor who treated your Jekyll when she first awoke with concussion-induced amnesia in the infirmary," he explained, coming closer. "Lewis Weir. "You and I knew each other previously, Elise." He chuckled. "The last time I saw you, you even brought me biscuits fresh from the kitchen." He smiled at the memory. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She scrunched her nose. "Sounds like I was an awful Hyde, then. Aren't they supposed to be evil? Oh, well... do you have any glasses, possibly?" She asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Not 'evil' per se. Just different," said Lewis. "And I imagine your glasses are somewhere near your bed, if memory serves," he posited. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She looked back the direction she came. "Oh, great." She looked back at the man. Lewis. "Could you help me look please?" She asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Very well," he agreed, and offered a hand. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She grabbed the blurry stick and turned to head back where she came. She didn't count how many doors down she was. "Which one is mine?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "One door to the right, here," said Lewis, leading her along gingerly. "This one." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise smiled gratefully and opened the door, blindly making her way to what looked like a bed. "Do you see it?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Let's see..." said Lewis, looking about the room, the bedside, anywhere glasses might be in plain sight. "Is it alright if I open this drawer?" he asked, indicating the nightstand by the bed. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise glanced at it, which did no good. "Probably," she laughed. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Very well," he returned with a chortle. He slid open the drawer, revealing candy wrappers, pencils, a dead cellular telephone...and a pair of eyeglasses. He picked up the last and cleaned them with his pocket square. "Here you are," he said, handing them delicately to Elise. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise grinned and put them on. She could see! "Yay! Thank you!" She laughed. She looked at the man in front of her and her grin turned playful. "Oh, hello..." she muttered, looking him up and down for a second. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "You're welcome," he returned, taking in her bespectacled appearance with a nod of approval. At her muttered utterance, he tilted his head slightly, as if he'd not quite caught what she said. "Hm?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She grinned playfully at him. "I think you heard me. You're a lot more attractive when I can actually see you!" She teased. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago An impish grin graced his features. "And you're delightful," he returned, lips sensuously forming the last word. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "That was a better response than I hoped!~" she giggled, stepping closer. She tilted her head, looking him over more carefully now. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Lewis was a tall man, by the standards of the day, standing a full six feet in height. His build was lanky, his proportions proper. His well-tailored clothing accentuated them nicely. He had dark hair, not quite black, a chestnut undertone just noticeable beneath the rich, deep brown. It had a bit of a wave to it, and was parted on his left. Though his eyes had appeared moss green at a distance, a closer look revealed them to be a vibrant interplay of green and extraordinarily dark brown. Nearly emerald at the outside rim of the iris, they gradually darkened in color toward the center, making it difficult to tell exactly where iris ended and pupil began. He had a favorable jawline and medium-high cheekbones. A slight bump in the bridge of the nose, just enough to add character but still retain symmetry. A mischievous gleam in his eye. "I can say the same..." he said, velvet voice bordering on a purr, as he took a good look at Elise. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Elise was a couple inches shorter than Lewis, and she was not skinny, but not overweight. Her clothes were too tight on her, since they were Elaina's, but she didn't seem to care. Her hair was a light brown and was pretty messy from the changing, so it's natural fall was hard to tell. Her eyes were a stormy blue gray, and they were accompanied by an always careless expression. Her features, other than those, were pretty identical to Elaina's. They could've been sisters. Even the way she holds herself and speaks is similar to Elaina. Elise's flirtatious grin turned embarrassed and goofy. "I've never flirted before... so... what now?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Well," chortled Lewis, laughing with her, "that all depends what your end goal is. "An amusing way to pass the time? Witty banter's what you'll want. "A taste of...someone new?" he suggested, drawing nearer. "That'd be a kiss...if you're willing," he said, running a hand lightly over her shoulder and upper arm suggestively. He was standing close enough she could feel the heat from his body now, sense the caress of his breath as it met her skin. He smelled of warm amber and heady sandalwood. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She shivered slightly at his touch. "Maybe both, I don't know..." she shrugged, a faint blush flowering on her cheeks. "I don't think I'd mind, but you might. I've never kissed anyone." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Then perhaps..." he put forward, holding her gaze intently, "you'd allow me to...teach you?" he offered, his smile playful even as his eyes smoldered. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise's blush deepened. "I guess so..." she giggled nervously. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago His smile broadened at that. "You'll want to start out...slowly," he said, hand coming to cradle and support the back of her head and neck as he leaned down even closer. His lips brushed lightly against hers...then pressed into a gentle kiss. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She froze, unsure how to react. She tried to copy him, only half succeeding. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Now, I'm going to look a little funny," he admitted, breaking the kiss and standing them back up, "but try to shape your mouth like...this," he instructed helpfully, showing her the appropriate shape to mimic. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She laughed, making the same face and giggling. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "There you are," he said with mirth. "Now, kissing is a delicate interplay of pressing forward...and sucking in," he laughed. "You can actually do it independent of breathing, if you practice enough." A pause, as he smirked. "Shall we?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise frowned. "Oh... that's weird. Kissing sounds weird. But okay!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "It is, a bit," he owned. "But it can also feel very, very good..." With that, he leaned in, locking lips with her once more. This time the warmth was more palpable, the sensation more...intense. There was a pleasant, even thrilling, flow to it, like the balmy waves of some tropical beach--enveloping and playfully pulling by turn. Kiss, breath, and heartbeat all became one rhythm...one which couldn't fail to stimulate the flow of blood, the rush of excitement, as it built to a crescendo... ...and Lewis, with a sultry look, pulled tantalizingly away, just at the precipice, allowing Elise to catch her breath. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The brunette did her best to match him, starting to enjoy it... and then he pulled away. She looked disappointed, scowling slightly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "This is the key, love..." he confided, voice a husky whisper as he leaned in again and ran a finger delicately along her jawline. "Always leave them wanting more." A devilish smile graced his features. "Do you want more, Elise?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She started blushing again, pulling away from him. "No, why would I? I mean, kind of, but not that bad..." That was a half truth. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh? 'Not that bad'?" he asked teasingly. "Must be losing my...touch," he jested, trailing a finger ever so lightly along the nape of her neck as he moved breezily behind and past her, to the doorway. "Ah, well," he said with an easy air of nonchalance, stepping out of Elise's room. "Perhaps I'll see you...around," he suggested with a last, knowing smirk. And, with that...he was gone. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise watched him leave, fighting the urge to call after him. Maybe she'd see him around? But if she didn't tell him she liked it, he might not kiss her again later. She opened the door, poking her head out. A beat of hesitation, and then she called, "wait." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Her voice echoed back at her, reverberating off the empty walls. Lewis had thoroughly vanished, almost as if he'd never been there at all. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She scowled, heading off to the direction she found him. "Lewis, get back here!" She demanded. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Elise, get down here!" countered an equally forceful but somehow jovial voice from the kitchen. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She stormed down the stairs, following his voice. She threw open the kitchen doors, unsure why she was so mad at him. She scowled at him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Hello again, love," grinned Lewis. He lobbed something to her with a forgiving, underhand toss. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She let it fall to her feet and kicked it at him. She stepped over it, not caring what it was, and stood close to his face. "You're a jerk." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I'm an imp. There's a difference," he clarified, still in a playful mood. "Not a fan of chocolate, I take it?" he asked, looking past her to the still-unopened bar of it on the floor, and back again. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I've never had chocolate, and I'm too mad at you to care what you throw at me. You can't just tease me like that and leave! Kiss me again!" She seemed to almost pout, trying to stay angry. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Well, if you insist..." he returned with a smile, leaning closer. Their lips met again. If anything, there was a renewed--even greater--sense of passion as the kiss quickly built to where they'd left off... ...and surpassed it. This kiss...was the kind to send shivers down the spine, to prompt a red-hot blush as the heart quickened its pace and the blood raced madly about, the world at a distance as the body begged to be touched further. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise let him kiss her, but didn't match his passion. She was experimenting with him. Playing with him. She wanted to see how he reacted. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited When it became apparent her heart wasn't in it, he stopped--not abruptly, but naturally. He didn't wish to jar her, after all. Ah, well, he concluded. Not everyone likes a gift, when it's given. "Not your cup o' tea, I take it," he observed wryly. No harm done. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elise frowned. "Oh. Wait... I was just seeing what would happen. Sorry," she mumbled. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "No harm done," he deflected with a nonchalant shrug. "It's only practice, right?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yeah. Only practice." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "At least, that's how it came across to me," he clarified. "Apologies if I've misread your intentions," he said gently. "I just don't wish to intrude if I'm not wanted. 'Tis a matter of respect." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She smiled. "What does that mean? It's not practice?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited He gave a brief sigh as he gathered his thoughts. "Let me put it this way: I get the feeling I've somehow either disappointed you or given you offense, and it's not clear whether that was from kissing you or stopping the kiss. Kindly do let me know what you want, Elise. I may be a decently perceptive fellow, but I'm no mind-reader," he said with a chuckle, admitting his own limitations. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm not disappointed. How could I be disappointed? I've never kissed anyone, I have nothing to compare you to. I think you did pretty good, though..." she smiled. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "You're not bad yourself, you know," he said with a grin. "Sure you've not done this before?" he asked teasingly. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She laughed. "I'm pretty sure... I wouldn't know too well." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Fair point. "Want to fine-tune your technique?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She grinned. "Yeah, it might take me a couple tries..." she winked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Best get started, then," he smiled, cupping a finger under her chin as he leaned in for another kiss. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Nyx stepped backwards into the kitchen, using her back to push open the door, as her hands were occupied with tray laden with dishes. She turned and stopped short at the sight of Elise and Lewis clearly sharing an intimate moment, blinking as her pale skin darkened with blush. "Oh... S-Sorry... I... could... come back... later?" She offered, taking a shaky step back. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago ((Elaina Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Elise turned around, blinking and frowning. She looked at Lewis and sighed. "Maybe we should stop now?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Probably," he admitted with a shrug. "Sorry about that, Nyx. Do come back in if you like. How've you been?" •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Nyx Silverfang )) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "It's alright, Lewis." replied Nyx as she walked past the two of them and set the tray by the sink, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket once they were empty. Turning to face them again, she stared at the ground, kicking her foot and sighing. "Been doing okay. Just trying to take care of Alicia, now that Artemis passed on..." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy